Fairies and Drabbles
by Lucy Bitch Slayer
Summary: Serie de drabbles de distintas parejas. 7. Jerza: Promesa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos** **a mi primer fic! Estoy muy contenta de por fin empezar a escribir aquí, antes no me atrevía, pero bueno, aquí está. Perdonen si es corto pero creo que para empezar no está mal, ¿no? Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!**

1\. NaLu: sentimientos.

Natsu y Happy iban de camino al gremio, cuando al Exceed se le pasó por la cabeza que estaría bien tener un hermanito. Ya que Natsu le crió y era como su padre, lo más adecuado sería decírselo a él. Aunque sabía que Natsu estaba soltero pensó en que no estaría mal tener a Lucy como mamá.

-Natsu, quiero un hermanito. -dijo directamente. Natsu puso cara de no entender.

-Pero, Happy, yo no tengo pareja ni nada. -explicó el pelirrosa confundido.

-Tienes a Lucy, ¡seguro que está de acuerdo! Ya verás -Happy estaba tan entusiasmado que voló hacia el gremio rápidamente para buscar a cierta rubia.

-¿Buscas a alguien, Happy? -preguntó Mirajane tiernamente.

-¿Y Lucy? -Mira señaló una mesa donde estaba Lucy y Happy fue hacia ella.

-Ah, hola, Happy. -saludó Lucy con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Lucy, ¿a que tú me darías un hermanito junto con Natsu? -Happy lo decía tan normal que asustaba y a Lucy se le subieron los colores. Todo el gremio al escuchar esto calló por un momento para escuchar la respuesta de Lucy y rieron cuando Natsu entró por la puerta sin entender la situación.

-¿Por qué ríen todos? -le preguntó Natsu a Cana que tenía su barril de cerveza entre sus manos.

-Happy le preguntó a Lucy si podría tener un hijo contigo. -dijo entre risas Cana. Natsu por primera vez en su vida se avergonzó. Él sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia Lucy, aunque él veía imposible que Lucy estuviera enamorada de él.

-¡Es de hombres contestar! -no hace falta decir quién dijo esto. Todo el gremio animaba a Lucy para que contestara y ella como el cabello de Erza escarlata empezó a hablar.

-E-está b-bien... -dijo tan bajito que casi nadie la pudo oír excepto los Dragon Slayers quienes rieron por la respuesta de la maga.

Natsu en seguida puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cogió a Lucy como un saco de patatas y salieron en cuestión de segundos hacia el apartamento de la chica. El gremio entero se alegró por esto y siguieron tan normal como siempre, excepto por una cosa, una nueva pareja se había unido.

-Vaya, vaya... ya se hacen mayores. -dijo Makarov con alegría con la Primera a su lado.

 **Siento** **que ha quedado cortísimo, pero bueno, ya iré mejorando. ¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Os traigo otro drabble, esta vez GrUvia para los fans de Gray y Juvia. ^^ Estaba recordando momentos momentos GrUvia, ya que estaba aburrida, y me acordé de un capítulo que emitieron hace poco donde Juvia estaba deprimida y, bueno... salió esto.**

 **Si queréis drabbles de otras parejas sólo tenéis que pedirlo, sin pasaros de raros, como yo que sé... Lucy y Zeref. (? Parejas con sentido, por favor. ¡Y sin más demora, llegó la hora! (Vaya imaginación de retrasada tengo para hacer esta rima, -facepalm).**

2\. GrUvia: no más Gray-sama.

Gray-sama esto... Gray-sama lo otro... ¡Maldición, esto ya era acoso! Estaba impresionado de la paciencia que tenía su acosadora Juvia, pues ya le había rechazado incontables veces. Tampoco es que le molestase, sabía perfectamente que ella era muy tierna y que le atraía, no necesitaba acosarlo para darse cuenta. ¡Pero es que ahora hasta en el baño! ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿En su cama? Hasta empezaba a pensar en contratar un guardaespaldas. Suspiró, en busca de la maga de agua. La encontró acosando a Lucy diciendo cosas como "rival del amor" o "Gray-sama es mío".

-Hey, Juvia. -saludó tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡Ah, Gray-sama! -dijo abalanzándose contra Gray con corazones en sus ojos, Lucy agradeció mentalmente que la dejase en paz. Él la apartó bruscamente y ella le miró confusa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gray-sama? -preguntó preocupada.

-Juvia, ¿no crees que deberías parar? Empiezas a inquietar a la gente, y a mí no me dejas vivir. No sé... búscate un hobby o algo, pero no puedes estar acosándome siempre, ¿entiendes? -Gray elevaba la voz por cada palabra que decía y Juvia le miraba atentamente, agachó la cabeza triste.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó para después irse corriendo por la puerta del gremio.

-Gray, te pasaste. -le regañó Erza con el ceño fruncido y Gray calló. -Ve a disculparte. -él la miró con cara de "¿estás bromeando?"

-Juvia estaba llorando, stripper. -dijo Natsu que se había dado cuenta por sus sentidos de Dragón Slayer.

-Ya se le pasará. -dijo Gray no muy seguro.

Erza sabía que no debía meterse en sus asuntos y menos en una pelea de enamorados, pero no pudo simplemente quedarse mirando mientras sus amigos sufrían. Salió sin decir nada y buscó a Juvia, la encontró sentada al lado de un puente.

-Hey, Juvia. -saludó Erza.

-Hola. -respondió secamente.

-Estoy segura de que Gray no quiso decir eso. -Juvia iba a interrumpirla pero Erza no le dejó y siguió hablando. -Gray es frío como el hielo, y tú eres agua. Tú eres una parte del hielo, de Gray, y de hecho, una muy importante. Estoy segura de que en el fondo se arrepiente. Te lo dice la chica que lo conoce desde la infancia. Además, me juego mi armadura a que él siente algo por ti. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

Juvia se levantó con mirada decidida, agradeció a Erza por molestarse en animarla, y caminó hacia el gremio callada, como una gota de agua. Entró y todo el mundo calló, Gray estaba bastante sorprendido y curioso acerca de lo que iba a hacer.

-Gray-sa... Gray, Juvia siente mucho molestarle, no volverá a pasar. -se disculpó y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Podemos salir un momento? -le preguntó Gray en un tono bajo. Juvia asintió.

Se fueron del gremio a un parque más tranquilo, en el gremio sería muy incómodo. Vieron un banco y se sentaron los dos.

-Lo siento. -Gray empezó a hablar. -Tú lo hacías sin malas intenciones y, sin embargo, te disculpaste. Hablé demasiado, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Y puedes volver a acosarme, y llamarme Gray-sama... -esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo.

Juvia no se lo creía, su relación mejoró mucho cuando terminaron la guerra contra Tártaros y construyeron el gremio de nuevo, pero nunca había pensado que Gray pidiera disculpas. A ella. No, no era posible. Juvia se pellizcó, sí estaba en la realidad. Miró a Gray de nuevo que parecía querer una respuesta y ella sonrió.

-Gray-sama, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos un momento?

-Ah, sí, claro. -cerró los ojos.

Juvia cerró los ojos y le besó tiernamente, Gray se estremeció al principio pero luego le correspondió tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Veis? ¡Os lo dije! Me debéis 1000 jewells. -gritó Macao que estaba en un arbusto.

-¡Eso es de hombres! -no hace falta decir quién dijo esto.

Gray y Juvia se separaron en seguida y vieron que el gremio entero se había escondido por el parque. Maldición.

-¡Qué tierno! -exclamó Wendy que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Gray se dio un facepalm totalmente avergonzado, Juvia sólo podía reír.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? -preguntaron todos al unísono.

El mago de hielo cogió a Juvia como una princesa y se la llevó corriendo de ahí.

-¡Van a hacer cosas +18! -dijo Cana riéndose.

-Lucy-san, ¿qué son cosas +18? -preguntó la pequeña Wendy.

-Cuando tengas dieciocho te lo diré. -respondió Lucy acariciando su cabeza.

 **¡Y** **aquí** **acaba** **el** **capítulo!** **No** **me** **convence** **el** **final,** **pero** **bueno.** **A** **partir** **del** **próximo** **drabble** **contestaré** **las** **reviews** **en** **el** **capítulo** **siguiente.** **El** **próximo** **no** **sé** **si** **hacerlo** **de** **Levy** **y** **Gajeel** **o** **de** **Erza** **y** **Jellal,** **así** **que** **espero** **que** **alguien** **me** **aconseje.** **xD**

 **¡Hasta** **el** **próximo** **capítulo!** **Dejad** **reviews,** **es** **mi** **alimento.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas** **a** **todos!** **Perdonad** **que** **haya** **estado** **ausente,** **pero...** **han** **sucedido** **varias** **cosas.** **Así** **que,** **espero** **que** **me** **perdonéis** **.** **Bueno,** **volviendo** **al** **fic,** **en** **verdad** **quería** **escribir** **un** **GaLe** **(Gajeel** **x** **Levy),** **pero** **no** **tenía** **ideas** **para** **esta** **pareja.** **Así** **que,** **he** **preferido** **escribir** **un** **breve** **JeRza** **(Jellal** **x** **Erza)** **un** **poco** **cursi,** **y** **aviso** **de** **que** **sale** **algún** **spoiler** **de** **la** **primera** **temporada.** **Disfruten.**

3\. JeRza: nuestro futuro.

Erza despertó de una pesadilla, llena de sudor con la ropa pegada a la piel. Suspiró y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de Fairy Hills en busca de aire fresco. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, en su sueño siempre aparecía en una habitación oscura y... Jellal estaba allí. De pie, mirándola. Sin vida. Lentamente desaparecía y ella no podía hacer nada. Al principio, creía que intentaba comunicarse, pero no, era una pesadilla. Incluso una vez vino Levy cuando Erza gritaba en sueños para ayudarla. Esta le contestó que no pasaba nada, y la peliazul no muy convencida, le dio algunos polvos mágicos para que durmiera bien.

Ya fuera, caminó despacio por las calles de Magnolia, hasta que escuchó un ruido y percibió una magia conocida. No puede ser, ¿qué hacía en Magnolia? Suspiró por cuarta vez y habló.

-Puedes salir. -dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente.

Jellal salió de su escondite nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Erza, verás... Quería disculparme por ese beso que no pasó. -dijo rápidamente.

-¿Sólo era eso? -preguntó la maga sorprendida y sonrió.

Jellal le robó un beso corto y se fue al instante. Erza no se lo creía, hace tiempo tuvieron una situación parecida, pero al final Jellal la apartó. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora... ? Mejor no preguntarse cosas. Bostezando volvió a su habitación mientras una Levy curiosa la miraba pícara.

-Erza, ¿dónde estabas? -preguntaba entre risas Levy.

La maga, roja como un tomate, le lanzó una mirada asesina a la peliazul y se encerró en su habitación. Levy sonrió y habló.

-Gracias, Jellal. Empezaban a preocuparme las pesadillas de Erza. -agradeció a una sombra que estaba detrás suya.

-De nada... Cuida de Erza. -dijo tímido. Ella asintió y volvió a su habitación tranquila.

 **¡Hasta** **aquí** **el** **capítulo** **de** **hoy!** **No** **me** **matéis,** **please,** **ya** **os** **lo** **recompensaré.** **;-;** **Hasta** **el** **próximo** **capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vale...** **no** **tengo** **excusa.** **Sí,** **he** **tardado.** **Pero** **a** **mi** **querida** **inspiración** **no** **le** **da** **ba gana de ponerse a escribir.** **También** **he** **ido** **de** **viaje** **a** **Portugal** **por** **asuntillos** **familiares** **y** **eso.** **En** **fin,** **os** **dejo** **un** **GaLe** **y un leve NaLu** **improvisado** **y** **si** **tengo** **suerte** **subo** **otro** **en** **un** **rato.** **Ya** **podéis** **rezar.**

4\. La enana no es tan enana.

¡Vaya libro había leído nuestra querida Levy! Estaba muy emocionada con ese libro, era tan romántico y... precioso. Sí, esa era la palabra. Ya echaba de menos leer un buen libro, entre la batalla de Tártaros y la restauración del gremio hacía siglos que no leía. Al parecer, el libro era bastante famoso por las tiendas de Magnolia. Iba tarareando una canción de camino al gremio, y vio a Gajeel hablando con el maestro. Era su momento de espía... tramaban algo.

-Sí, necesito que te encargues. Cuento contigo, Gajeel. -el maestro parecía bastante serio.

-Gehee, cuente conmigo. -rió y levantó el dedo pulgar como signo de aprobación.

Los dos volvieron al gremio disimuladamente, y la peliazul siguió al Dragon Slayer para sonsacarle información. Gajeel se volteó divertido.

-¿Por qué me sigues, enana? -tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, a veces molestaba que fuera tan engreído.

-¿De qué hablabais el maestro y tú? -ignoró la pregunta anterior.

-¡¿Nos escuchaste?! -se alteró el chico.

-Emm, no...

-Aah... Bueno, como sea, es asunto de hombres. -se dio la vuelta retomando su camino.

-Dímelo o...

-¿O qué? -Gajeel le cortó y se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa engreída, la maga apartó la mirada abochornada. -Enana, será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-Jum... ¡está bien, haz lo que quieras! -se fue dando pisadas como si quisiera romper el suelo.

Gajeel se fue tranquilo, temía que la enana descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. Era un asunto del maestro, pero podría malinterpretarlo... Ignoró sus pensamientos y fue a hacer el recado. Lo que no sabía es que una traviesa peliazul le estaba siguiendo.

-¡Anda, Levy! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? -habló una voz conocida y la maga se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no estaba espiando, lo juro! -dijo alterada y cuando se dio cuenta era su mejor amiga, Lu-chan para ella, la que estaba allí junto con Natsu... Un momento, ¿qué hacían juntos? -Diablos, Lu-chan, me asustaste. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen por aquí vosotros dos? -Lucy se sonrrojó mientras que Natsu puso una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esto... em... estábamos... -la rubia tartamudeaba y decía cosas sin sentido.

-Lucy, hablas raro. -Natsu estaba riéndose totalmente tranquilo.

-Déjalo, ya me contarás qué tal tu cita.

-¡NO ES ESO! -gritó Lucy como un tomate.

-Ay, perdí a Gajeel... -dijo cambiando de tema, su amiga suspiró aliviada por cambiar de tema. -¡Ya sé, Lu-chan! Tú tienes a Pyxis, déjame rastrear a Gajeel, por fi.

-Em, claro. No hay problema. -sacó la llave plateada de su bolsita. -¡Ábrete, puerta de la brújula! ¡Pyxis! -alzó la llave y salió Pyxis, tan contento como siempre.

-Pyxis, busca a Gajeel, por favor. -y así hizo.

-Vale. ¡Muchas gracias, Lu-chan! -se despidió de esos dos.

Se fue corriendo y paró en una tienda donde vendían cómics y revistas por el estilo. Le sorprendió bastante, Gajeel normalmente no es de los que leen. Le vio pagando algo y se escondió. Vio la revista y casi se cae, por suerte no hizo ruido. ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡¿Qué hace Gajeel comprando una revista de adultos, +18, porno o como la quieras llamar?! El chico salió de la tienda y Levy se tropezó con un charco de agua. Maldición, estaba perdida. Gajeel se volteó por el estruendo.

-¡¿Enana?! -se le cayó la revista de lo sorprendido que estaba y la joven pudo ver quizás la peor página, o para los pervertidos, la mejor. La maga se puso como el cabello de Titania y salió corriendo, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-¡Hey, esto no es mío! No te equivoques. -Levy intentaba forcejear, pero Gajeel era mucho más fuerte.

-¡La compraste tú! -la chica estaba a punto de llorar, se había enamorado de un... idiota. No decía otra cosa porque ella no era de decir palabras malsonantes y feas como Gajeel.

-Sí y no, la compré yo, pero-. -Levy justamente iba a darle una patada en su entrepierna cuando el joven la cogió en brazos.

-¡Suéltame, pervertido!

-Déjame hablar, joder. -la maga viendo el escándalo se tranquilizó.

-¿Y bien? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Compré la revista, pero era para Makarov, me la pidió a escondidas. Es un viejo pervertido.

-Ah... -ahora ya entendía todo. -Esto... lo siento. No era mi intención, perdona. Vuelvo al gremio, no te molestaré más. -totalmente avergonzada gritaba en su mente "¡tierra, trágame!".

-No molestas. -dijo simplemente.

-Ah... -jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa.

Gajeel le acarició la cabeza, y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente.

-Vamos al gremio. -metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con una Levy muy roja.

-S-Sí... -definitivamente ese Dragon Slayer era el chico que más amaba. Y quizás, él también sentía lo mismo.

 **Estoy** **orgullosa de haber podido escribir esto, aunque me ha costado sudor y lágrimas. Lo sé, soy una exagerada.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hoooooooooooooooooooola! Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, ya era hora. Bueno, seguramente muchos ya habéis comenzado las clases, así que mucha suerte a todos. Y dicho esto, procedamos con el capítulo. Esta vez me apetecía escribir un NaLu, ahí va.**

5\. Lucy está gorda.

Bien, esto era la prueba definitiva. Todo dependía de ahora. Debía... bajar de peso. Sí, bajar de peso. Lucy está harta de que Happy la llame gorda cada vez que la carga. Se van a enterar.

Se subió con cuidado a la báscula del demonio e hizo su trabajo, Lucy tragó duro saliva. Números aparecían, dejando ver una cifra. La rubia cerró los ojos, rezando a Mavis que hubiera perdido peso. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y mandó de una patada a la báscula hacia la otra esquina del baño.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Happy tiene razón, estoy gorda! -se paró en el espejo, palpando la zona de la barriga un poco más grande de lo normal. -Soy gafe...

Se peinó como habitualmente solía hacer, y cogió ropa del armario. Cuando intentaba subirse los pantalones que había cogido, se sintió como si la estuvieran estrujando la cintura. Intentando cerrar el botón, soltó un quejido. ¿Qué? No puede ser. Estos pantalones entraban perfectamente hace 9 meses. Suspiró, y cogió otro conjunto que le estuviera bien.

Terminó de vestirse, y oyó el sonido de alguien tocando un cristal. Natsu, quién sino. Abrió la ventana con mala cara.

-Heey, Luce. -dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó más preocupado.

-Happy tiene razón, estoy como una vaca. -la maga se sentó en una silla deprimida.

Natsu giró su cabeza, como un perrito cuando le decían su comida favorita. Se revolvió el cabello preocupado por la actitud de la rubia, aunque para él era perfecta, gorda o no.

-Vamos al gremio, quizás una misión te haga bajar unos kilos. -la rubia lloró, por las palabras del pelirrosa. -¿L-Lucy? -Natsu se acercó, un poco nervioso.

-Entonces sí estoy gorda... lo sabía. -la maga estelar lloró más.

El Dragon Slayer sin saber qué hacer, se la llevó al gremio arrastras. Quizás Erza o Mirajane sepan qué hacer. Lucy estaba un poco rara, tenía un peor carácter de lo habitual, vomitaba y comía sin parar. Era muy raro. Absorto en sus pensamientos llegaron al gremio más rápido de lo que pensaba. Abrió las puertas saludando a todo el mundo.

-Lucy... ¿qué ocurre? -Mirajane preguntó preocupada.

Entre explicaciones y quejidos, se hacía de noche. Gray cuando entendió la historia se echó al suelo a reír y decía cosas incoherentes como _¡Natsu no es tan tonto como creía!_ Casi todo el gremio llegó a entender qué pasaba, hasta la pobre Wendy y su olfato infalible.

-Vamos a tener otro cabeza de flama, quién lo diría. -el mago de hielo se secó las lágrimas de risa.

-¿Eh? -la pareja no entendía nada, y nadie se molestaba en explicarlo.

-Lucy, estás embarazada. Felicidades. -la joven maga DS soltó lo que todos esperaban, con una sonrisa. Menos... los padres.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -Lucy y Natsu abrieron los ojos como platos ante la noticia.

Erza se desmayó, Mirajane hablaba de bodas y trajes, Levy interrogaba a Lucy, Gray volvía a reír... Todo era un caos. Después de una larga explicación a los padres, discusiones y sillas voladoras, empezaron a calmarse.

-No sabía que estabais juntos. ¡Ya no tendré rival del amor! -la maga peliazul abrazaba al de hielo, quien tenía cara de agotado.

-Me alegro por vosotros. -habló Erza, que ya se recuperó del desmayo.

Después de una fiesta, la pareja se fue al departamento de Lucy, en un viaje tranquilo y callado. Llegaron a casa, todavía sin saber qué decir. Hablaron a la vez pronunciando cada uno el nombre del otro, para después reír.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -dijo la maga, acariciando su barriga.

-Seguro. -Natsu sonrió, haciendo sonreír a Lucy también.

Se dieron un beso, entrelazando sus dedos. _Gracias_ , se dijeron mutuamente.

 **¡Pues ya está! Me ha salido más cursi de lo que esperaba, pero bueno. Procedo a responder reviews.**

 **LittleDreamer23** : ¡Muchas gracias, querida! El GaLe es bastante bonito, deben hacerlo canon cuanto antes. :( ¡Un beso!

 **Debéis dejarme más reviews, mala gente. D: ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hoooola! Por fin otro capítulo, me estoy acostumbrado a subir uno por mes y en fin, entre que estoy preparando otro fic y el instituto, es un poco difícil escribir muy continuo. ¿Habéis visto el nuevo opening de Fairy Tail? Es increíble, y como me encantó que pusieran esa escena GaLe del agua, que muchos entenderán, he decidido escribir un GaLe que tendrá algún spoiler sobre la saga Tartaros, pero no muy graves. Espero que os guste.**

6\. El caso es admitirlo.

-Gajeel, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó Lily, su _gatito_ de brazos cruzados.

-Sí, sí. Estaba pensando en algo. -Gajeel respondió aburrido, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Levy? -el Dragon Slayer se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Pff, ¿qué chorradas dices? -respondió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Sabías perfectamente lo que pasó en el agua, verdad? -dijo, recordando cómo Levy le salvó.

Gajeel suspiró, se levantó y fue hacia la barra para pedir algo a Mira de bebida. Levy vio la cara frustrada de Gajeel e inconscientemente fue hacia donde estaba Lily para preguntarle.

-¿Lily, peleaste con Gajeel? -el exceed se sobresaltó por la presencia de la peliazul.

-Realmente no, mal de amores. -habló, sin darse cuenta. Se llevó las patitas a la boca, asustado por hablar de más.

Levy estaba boquiabierta, esperaba todo menos eso.

-¿Y quién es la suertuda? -estaba triste, y tenía los ojos cristalinos indicando que estaba a punto de llorar.

La había jodido, y mucho. Quería gritar los sentimientos de Gajeel, pero el cabezota de su compañero seguramente lo negaría totalmente avergonzado. Típico de él. Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-Ven aquí. -el exceed se la llevó a una esquina del gremio, nervioso por si le veía alguien.

Le contó todo, y la peliazul sólo podía pensar en tirarse hacia Gajeel directamente, o esperar a que él mismo lo hiciera.

-Ah, y lo más importante. NO puedes decirle nada de esto a Gajeel, yo no te he contado nada. ¿Entendido? -por algún motivo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Levy asintió. Con todo aclarado, volvieron hacia una mesa del gremio. Levy caminaba como un robot, y el exceed no sabía si reír o llorar. Gajeel se acercó, y se alarmaron los dos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó por el comportamiento extraño.

-N-n-n-n-n-nada. Absolutamente nada. -la maga tartamudeaba. Cogió un libro y empezó a leerlo para distraerse.

-Enana... tienes el libro al revés.

Levy explotó como un tomate, y huyó del gremio sin saber por dónde iba.

-Desde luego... las mujeres son raras. -dijo Gajeel, y Lily asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho.

 **Pequeño drabble para todos. Me animaría muchísimo si dejarais reviews. :')**

 **¡Hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer.**

 **(Accidentalmente borré este capítulo por lo que se ha subido de** **nuevo. En fin, no hay de qué preocuparse).**


	7. Chapter 7

**MADREMÍAQUEESTOYVIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH La verdad es que estoy agobiada con los exámenes pero he hecho un hueco, me negaba a dejaros sin un buen capítulo en diciembre. Y bueno, como me han pedido un Jerza pues ahí va. Está ambientado en el especial de Navidad que hizo Hiro Mashima hace ya una semana creo. ;)**

7\. Como copos de nieve.

Se oían gritos, botellas romperse y música a todo volumen. Lucy se tapó los oídos, incrédula de que todo el gremio esté en su casa. Buscó a Natsu, pero se había dormido en su cama junto con su amigo peliazul. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que echar a todos de su casa con un buen grito.

-TODOS, FUERA. AHORA. -gritó a todo pulmón con un aura terrorífica.

El gremio huyó despavorido por la rubia maga, aunque quedaron 2 personas y un gatito que se habían dormido y desmayado. Lucy dejó que sus compañeros de equipo durmieran para no darles la lata, y observó a una Erza desmayada con una botella junto a ella. No tenía remedio.

-Se volverá violenta si la despierto... -suspiró- ¿Qué haré?

No podía dejar a su amiga ahí, podría resfriarse. _No tengo más remedio que despertar a Natsu y que me ayude,_ pensó. Entonces, un ruido se escuchó del salón y se alertó la rubia cogiendo sus llaves. Llamó a Virgo silenciosamente.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué sucede? -se preguntó Virgo por las acciones de la maga actuando sigilosamente.

-Escuché un ruido extraño. Virgo, no hagas ruido. -susurró la rubia. Tragó saliva, estaba segura de que había echado a todos de su casa.

Fue al salón despacio y entonces una persona con capa salió de la nada. Lucy actuó deprisa y le lanzó su látigo.

-¡Te atrapé! -cantó victoriosa por haber atrapado al ladrón.

-Ah, Lucy. ¡Soy yo! -dijo una voz bastante conocida.

-¡¿Jellal?! -Lucy soltó el látigo más tranquila y Jellal se quitó su capa azul para mostrarle que era él, Lucy suspiró de alegría. -¿Y Meredy? -preguntó extrañada por la ausencia de la pelirrosa.

-Fue directamente a Fairy Hills, con las chicas. Espero que no os moleste. -dijo cortésmente.

-¡Claro que no! Sois de la familia, ya lo sabéis. -Lucy sonrió. -¿Y qué te trae por mi casa?

-Me enteré de la fiesta y quería hablar con Erza sobre un asunto.

-Pues... está desmayada en mi habitación. Va a ser difícil. -la rubia se rió nerviosa.

-Puedo llevarla a Fairy Hills, no hay problema. - _Oooh, ¿será que... ?_ pensó ilusionada Lucy.

-¡Claro, claro! Toda tuya. E-esto, quiero decir... bueno, puedes llevártela. Si insistes... -la joven intentaba disimular pero no surgía efecto.

-Bien, gracias.

Jellal cogió a Erza como una princesa y se despidió de Lucy. La llevaría a su casa y luego hablaría con la pelirroja, era una buena idea. En medio del camino se fijó en el rostro sereno y triste de la Erza, y vio una pequeña lágrima caer de sus marrones ojos. El joven limpió la lágrima suavemente con la yema del dedo y apretó los puños de la impotencia. Quería estar con Erza y darle lo que se merece, pero ella tiene que estar con alguien mejor. Él lo sabe, y ella lo respeta.

-Lo siento. -susurró dándole un pequeño beso en la frente acariciando su mejilla. -Prometo que volveré. -dijo como despedida dejándola en su cama.

Erza durmió cómodamente de verdad por una vez en mucho tiempo.

 **C'est finish!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejadme vuestra opinión en una review. ¡Os quiero!**


End file.
